Legend of the Planetary Princesses
by SergeantKlump
Summary: Scrooge McDuck finds a book about Planetary Princesses so he, Huey, Louie, Dewey and Launchpad go on an adventure to find their existance and possibly some treasure.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Louie, Dewey, Launchpad McQuack or Flintheart Glomgold as they were made by Carl Barks and Walt Disney Television as well as mentions of Duckworth, Mrs. Beakley, Webby, The Beagle Boys and Magica DeSpell. Also other characters in this story are created by Naoko Takeuchi, which are not leaking out who they are as it would spoil the story, but they are definately made by her. Might as well credit the Sega Corporation/Aspect Company for their Lucky Dime Caper and Deep Duck Trouble games.

**Comments**: While DuckTales as briefly returned to the UK, I have decided to write myself a story about them and realised that they weren't that many (none in the other languages, i.e. La bande a Picsou, PatoAventuras). I have also tried to make Launchpad as close towards the original show as possible, so if there are any problems as this is my first one. Without further ado...

* * *

DuckTales - Legend of the Planetary Princesses 

Chapter 1: Reduck and Developquack (Pun on Research and Development)

It was a peaceful day in Duckburg which was home to the world's richest duck who was a multi-billionaire living in a large mansion with the gates that said McDuck on the outside. Inside the large mansion in the office was a mature white duck who was wearing a quality top hat and a blue coat as well as glasses and a cane on the side of the table. This person was called by his friends as Scrooge McDuck has he was sitting on his chair thinking of his large amount of money that was stored in his Money Bin that he regular goes to have a swim in. The duck rubbed his chin using his left hand and wrote a note using the other addressed towards Mrs. Beakley and Duckworth which was a thank you for saving his life on his previous adventures. He put down the pen and stopped rubbing his chin which he quickly flicked though the papers until he had found one that was entitled McDuckalds wage salary. Underlined in black pen was a line that read: Demand for more income.

Scrooge shouted, "Bah, those worthless employees at the fast food joint shouldn't demand more money, I give them enough to pay their bills."

Very quickly he slammed his fist towards the table that made a thump sound which also vibrated the papers slightly. Suddenly a knock came on the door which made Scrooge turn towards the window that made his chair swivel in the process. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes in disgust thinking that the duck was bothered by a salesman or a taxman.

"Go away!"

The door was knocked again except the sound was louder than before. Scrooge still kept his position on his chair which quickly he sighed and wondered why the person would not leave while doing his accounting.

"Mr. McD, I have your special red coat that I picked up from the dry cleaners", spoke Launchpad in a calm and polite matter.

Feeling sorry for himself, Scrooge ran towards the door and unlocked the bolts as well as turning the door knob to let his friend into his office. Bursted out of the door was a tall duck that was roughly between five or six foot who wore a brown jacket and pilot headgear on his head, the lankey well built duck gave Mr. McDuck his red coat which he wore in special occasions such as holidays and festivals. The richest duck then shook his hands with Launchpad McQuack while putting the coat over his shoulder which caused him to lower his head.

Scrooge apologised, "Sorry Launchpad but I thought it was the revenue people coming around again to steal some of my money."

The pilot then closed the door and walked towards the desk that the duck was doing some accounting on earlier, he quickly faced the multi-billionaire trying to help his friend.

"Look Mr. McD, you have been having lots of stress lately so why can't you take a break in your library like you used to do?", asked Launchpad.

Scrooge replied in his Scottish accent, "Good idea for a change Launchpad, you may have been a rubbish pilot but you are great at helping people at a low cost."

Very quickly Launchpad smiled as this was one of the few times that the mature duck gave a good comment towards himself as usually his employer just shouts his name on top of his voice while calling him names such as messup, crashlander and his worst, haggis-musher dolt when he was at a furious mood. The blue coat wearing duck marched out of his office and headed downstairs towards the library which was a few minutes away from his bedroom. He arrived at the library which there were two large bookcases on either side with a brown coated wall in front of Mr. McDuck's view which the place used to be bright until the Beagle Boys crashed into the wall during their heists that caused the richest duck to re-enforce his library. The duck got out a golden ladder and headed towards the left bookcase looking at the titles of the books. Some of the books were called; The Tale of Castle Strangeduck, The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck (up to 1949), The Golden Suns which all of them were his previous adventures written down by either himself or Duckworth.

"Let's see what I have here", quietly muttered Scrooge.

There were other titles on the bookcase that the duck flickered through until he picked one up called The Lunar Monachy that was written by N. Takeuchi which had a red leather cover on the front, the billionaire stepped down from the ladder and sat down on his private desk.

The duck spoke, "I have not read this book before, but it could be interesting."

Scrooge McDuck turned the first page of the leather coated book which was signed by Fergus McDuck, one of his ancestors. It showed a picture of a palace on the Moon that was white and had a dome on the top, underneath the picture was some text however this was not written in English which surprised him as very rarely that he had to read books in other languages.

"This text looks like Japanese to me, I will use my basic knowledge to try to understand this thing", suggested Scrooge.

The blue coated duck then read the strange sentences of the book so very quickly he took a glass of water that was left by Mrs. Beakley the night before and drank the liquid steadily like a duck to water which he was a duck. Rapidly he put the glass back onto the table as he was reading the language barrier book.

Scrooge read with his finger on the page, "About one million years ago, there was a royality called the Moon Kingdom which was the most luxuarious place in the Universe; this is the Moon Palace where princesses and queens from other planets go to."

The richest duck then scratched his head thinking that this was a storybook that Webby reads, either that or the duck mistranslated the lines which according to his experience was unlikely. He turned to the next page which had a picture of a human looking woman that looked odd as there were no humans in Duckburg or even the world. This person had long wavy green hair with a black tiara on her head which she gave a smirk on the page and underneath like the previous page had some strange text with only the words Queen Beryl were written in English.

"However this peaceful place was destroyed by the evil Queen Beryl that took a human form and then the princesses vowed that they would return to defeat this terrible person", read Mr. McDuck.

Scrooge McDuck realised that he was not good at reading Japanese which he decided to instead flick through the pages that explained more of the backstory of the Moon Kingdom as he could not understand the complex language and jumped to a page called Planetary Princesses. This caught the billionaire's eyes and rubbed his hands with excitement as this may involve either treasure or money or even both.

The duck happily spoke, "Blow my bagpipes, I love the sound of these Planetary Princesses."

As slowly as possible, Scrooge turned the page that showed a picture of a short blue hair woman roughly fourteen to sixteen in age that looked like a human as she wore a skirt that was blue and wearing a white top. Above the picture in English was the words Princess Mercury as she shyly smiled on the page. The page opposite was a blonde haired girl and wore similar clothes as Princess Mercury expect that her skirt was orange and she was listed as Princess Venus in the book so the duck turned to the next page. The richest duck scratched his head as he saw something really strange that was more stranger than the other girls. This woman had blonde hair like the previous princess expect that it was in long pig tails and had two dumpling shaped balls on top of her head as well as wearing a long white dress. She was called Princess Serenity while Mr. McDuck was remembering the Firefly Fruit Contest that was listed in Duckworth's book as Catch as a Cash Can and there were text at the bottom unlike the others.

"Princess Serenity comes from the Moon that is not a planet however she was the most important in the Moon Kingdom and she was very sweet", read Scrooge.

The duck stopped and looked at the page again, he blinked very quickly and took another sip of water from the glass on the desk. After a few seconds, the duck put the glass back on the table while giving a funny look at the picture of Princess Serenity.

Scrooge muttered to himself, "Strange creature."

On the next page was a long raven haired human looking girl with the skirt being fiery red in colour and she was called Princess Mars in the book, however unlike the other princesses she was not smiling for some reason. This caused Scrooge McDuck to quickly look at the picture as he sort of recognised the stiff but good looking person in a ducks sense which the billionaire started to get furious at the site.

"That's Magica DeSpell, how dare she be in this book", shouted Scrooge.

The richest duck banged on the table which he misunderstood that Princess Mars and Magica DeSpell were two different people as well as they have two different hair styles. Angrily, he turned to the next page which he started to calm down as he saw the site of the next princess. She was lankey which only one person in Duckburg matched her size and that was Launchpad McQuack. As listed in the book as Princess Jupiter, she had brown hair tied up in a ponytail and had a green skirt which was Scrooge McDuck's second favourite colour next to gold as green reminded him of dollar notes that he sometimes collected. The duck smiled very slowly while thinking of his pal Launchpad which he read the line that was in bold stating that she was strong. The next page was listed as Outer Princesses as the first five which were not the Fearsome Five were the Inner Princesses, below the line was a short purple haired girl that could have been a miscolouring and had a purple skirt with the words Princess Saturn as the site caused the duck to be angry again.

Scrooge bellowed, "She looks more like Magica DeSpell than the other one, why are all these pretty strange creatures look like my enemies?"

Rapidly he turned the page that revealed two girls smiling in a relationship type of way which caused Scrooge McDuck to skip near to the end of book as Princesses Uranus and Neptune were doing something that is disgusting in Duckburg and most of the known world, probably except St. Canard as he disapproves love of the same type of character and would set a bad example to his nephews. The page that Mr. McDuck landed on was a picture of some diamonds, gold coins and golden tiaras that were all together. Very quickly, the duck smiled and jumped out of his chair doing a victory cheer that surprising did not cover the entire McDuck estate and luckily nowhere near the nephews, Webby, Mrs. Beakley, Duckworth or Launchpad.

"I knew it, I knew it; gold and diamonds all thanks to them Planetary Princesses", excitely spoke Scrooge.

Like Indiana Jones without his hat, Scrooge McDuck searched through the book to find a way to contact either the princesses or the location of the treasure which luckily he landed to a page called Rebirth of the Sailor Soilders that was absolutely full of Japanese text like the previous chapters. Disappointedly the text was much smaller than the other sections in the book apart from the chapters that Scrooge flicked through so the billionaire dashed out of his chair and searched up and down on the ladder looking for his magnifying glass on the left bookcase but was unable to find the item, so the duck searched on the other bookcase and carefully found the glass in between The Day Launchpad Went Stupid and Scrooge in the Danger Zone. These adventures were stories that Mrs. Beakley read to the nephews as Scrooge did not have these adventures and currently in the time of this adventure, the pilot was not losing his marbles. The duck picked up the glass and sat back down on the chair preparing to find the girls.

Scrooge quietly read, "The planetary princesses were long gone, however the spirit of these princesses are still alive. Within a certain timescale with their vows, the Planetary Princesses are reborn as protectors of the planet Earth closest to the Moon. According to research; Princess Serenity, Princess Mercury and Princess Jupiter which are the major princesses will reborn on March 7 1992 and September 5 1992 as fourteen year old school girls."

This caused the duck to raise his hands which he lifted his top hat and rubbed his head in confusion and tragedy as he saw his life flashed away in a few seconds. Mr. McDuck started to panic slightly after putting his hat back on his place.

"19... 92... According to Don Rosa, by... the time... the princesses wake up... I would be dead, dead as haggis stew", stuttered Scrooge McDuck in a panicky tone.

The richest duck thought that to calm down he grabbed his leather cased book which he got off the chair in the process and dashed out of the library. He put the Japanese written book in between his left arm and wiped his forehead in relief as his eyes raised.

Mr. McDuck whispered while gathering his breath back, "That book maybe made up but if there's treasure, I would go and add it to my collection."

The billionaire walked very slowly towards the stairs to return to his office but he looked at the window and instead of sunny skies, it was a dark blue as the day turned to night spending hours reading the difficult book which was unlikely of Scrooge McDuck as he was more of an action person than someone being intelligent which was related to his past. He walked up the stairs and decided to check on his nephews as he was too busy earlier. The three small ducks were sleeping in their bunk beds while the blue coat wearing duck opened the slowly. The nephews' bedroom were full of games, a few cupboards where they kept some of their belongings and a dartboard behind the door. Since the nephews were sleeping, their identity colour coded caps were on the table as they snore in a hard to understand tone that made to find which nephew was on the beds difficult. The richest duck tiptoed towards the sleeping children and tapped the bed with his cane that he hold which woke up the nephews.

"Do you want to go on an adventure with your Uncle Scrooge?", asked Scrooge very quietly.

The three boys were rubbing their eyes as the nephew on the left pulled his sheet ready to leave but was too asleep to move.

Huey, Louie and Dewey replied in a Donald Duck type voice, "When?"

"Right now, Launchpad will be up and it would be just us boys", whispered Scrooge.

The nephews were getting excited however their happy faces suddenly disappeared as soon as it come thinking that there was a catch to this adventure that they would be interested. Huey and Dewey were stretching their arms while Louie rubbed his eyes due to tiredness running around the McDuck estate away from Mrs. Beakley and Webby.

Very quickly the nephews asked, "No Webby?"

"Aye no Webby, besides if Mrs. Beakley knew about this she would hit us with a frying pan", joyfully replied Mr. McDuck.

Within a flash, the three boys got out of their beds and headed towards the cupboards to pull their shirts. Huey pulled out his red shirt, Dewey pulled out his blue shirt and Louie pulled out his green shirt which all three of the nephews grabbed their caps and stood next to the billionaire smiling and saluted the richest duck in Duckburg.

The nephews shouted but not too loud to wake up the others, "Okay Unca Scrooge."

The foursome walked down the hallway towards the main hall of the McDuck estate, however the blue coat wearing duck stopped and signalled a nod towards the nephews as he forgot something. Like a mouse running for some cheese, Scrooge McDuck ran towards the opposite end of the hallway and knocked on the brown door.

"Launchpad!", Scrooge shouted in a familar tone.

Inside the spare bedroom where the lankey pilot slept, the walls started to vibrate and stopped as soon as Launchpad's head stayed still. This was the first week that the pilot slept in the McDuck estate due to the pest control were around at his apartment, however he only brought his famous bomber jacket and trousers as well as his helmet and scarf instead of his stripey pyjamas that he usually wears.

"Coming, Mr. McD", spoke Launchpad.

Mr. McQuack got up from his bed and put on his boots which he securely fastened to make sure nothing goes wrong. The lankey duck walked towards the door and opened it which after leaving it closed itself as he heads towards his employer, Scrooge McDuck.

Scrooge replied in his Scottish accent, "Hurry up, we are heading for an adventure that involves the Planetary Princesses."

* * *

Will Scrooge McDuck find the treasure of the Planetary Princesses? Do they exist? Will Launchpad meet Darkwing Duck and what about tag-along Webby? Find out in the second chapter of Disney's DuckTales - Legend of the Planetary Princesses. 


End file.
